Blood Cries
by Ian- Under Amber's Spell
Summary: A story set between Buffy's death in "The Gift" and her return in "Bargaining". It is an ensemble storyline with all main characters with a strong Willow/Tara element.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Blood Cries (by Ian Reed)  
  
Dedicated to Amber and Alyson who were pretty much the inspiration to get writing again and someone else who knows who she is for having the patience to let me write this thing.  
  
  
  
The world had not ended. Again. Chaos had been held back one more time.  
  
It was night and people near to an abandoned building site, containing a tall, roughly built metal tower, went back to their routine, dismissing what they had just seen in a heartbeat. Sunnydale had never been a town that attracted the inquisitive. People who looked too closely at the strange aspects of life there had a tendency to leave very quickly… or just disappear.  
  
The paper the following day would call it a freak electrical storm. They would also say how the police had rounded up a number of mentally ill patients that had escaped from the nearby hospital during the night. The stories would run on pages four and nine.  
  
Only seven knew the truth and at this moment not one of them cared.  
  
It was silent. Time had lost all relevance; it could have been a minute, could have been an hour. It felt like a forever.  
  
Finally amid all the silent tears Dawn Summers walked over to the body of her dead sister, knelt down and kissed Buffy goodbye.  
  
Buffy had fought against evil so many times and had now given her life to save them all. In the midst of all the sadness, in death, she looked incredibly peaceful. She had sacrificed herself in place of Dawn, throwing herself from the large metal tower and letting her blood, her spirit be taken to close the portal that had threatened the very existence of the world.  
  
Giles put his hand on Dawn's shoulder. She looked up at him, "Buffy…..she wanted you to know….she.. she said she figured it out…..she said that she was OK". Her voice trailed off and she threw herself sobbing into his arms. He held her tight, reining his own emotions back for another time. Now was a time to be strong.  
  
He looked down at his hand and realized it had blood on it. Dawn's blood. In order to open the portal she had been cut, so that her very life force would begin the process.  
  
Looking around he saw Xander, still in shock, staring blankly towards his fallen friend. In his arms he carried his girlfriend Anya, who had been injured by falling debris during the battle.  
  
He saw Willow, crying heavily on the shoulder of her lover Tara. Willow, who with Xander had been one of Buffy's best friends, was totally devastated. Tara held on to her, comforting her as best she could whilst struggling with her own grief. Only a short while ago Willow had saved her from the mind-wipe that Glory had done to her a few days earlier.  
  
Spike was standing away from them all. He was looking at the ground, his back towards them.  
  
"Xander" said Giles.  
  
No response.  
  
"Xander" he said again, louder this time.  
  
Xander looked across.  
  
"We need to get medical attention for Dawn and Anya "  
  
A couple of seconds passed as the words sank in "Should we, I mean, call the police? An ambulance? What about Buffy?" he replied  
  
"I'm alright" whispered Dawn sadly; "I want to stay with Buffy".  
  
"No police" Giles said firmly. He looked again at the others,  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow nodded sadly,  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"I-I'm a-alright"  
  
Giles looked into Dawn's heartbroken eyes,  
  
"Dawn, I need you to be brave." He looked at the others, "I want you all to go back to Buf…Dawn's home and Willow, Tara, see if you can treat Dawn's and Anya's injuries. If not, get them to a hospital".  
  
"What about you" said Dawn weakly.  
  
"I have some things to take care of….I'll take Buffy… to the Magic Box, it's closer and I'll meet you later"  
  
A few seconds passed before they started to move. Dawn let go of Giles and he gave her a sad smile, brushing the tears from her face. "Be strong".  
  
Willow walked over to Buffy, stroked her hair softly and began to cry again. Tara put her arm around Willow and kissed her. She whispered "For Dawn" in her ear.  
  
Willow looked up into the eyes of her girlfriend. It had seemed so perfect; Tara was back to normal after what Glory had done and now this. She looked across at Dawn standing there all lost in grief and then back to Tara. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Ok Dawnie, we have to go."  
  
Xander, still carrying a tearful Anya moved over to Buffy. He stood there for a few moments. "Buffy..". He could not put the words to how he felt. Anya hugged him as best as she could. She did not speak, worried that anything she did say would only come out wrong. She just felt again that even living for over one thousand years, nothing had prepared her to understand death.  
  
Giles watched them move slowly away, Dawn held between Willow & Tara. When he was sure they had gone he finally allowed himself to break down.  
  
He had always known this day could come. Few Slayers outlive their Watchers but all those years of training he had been given to fulfill his duties meant nothing right now. He had always expected this to be a professional relationship until the day he had first met her. She had been nothing like the Slayers he had read about; she was headstrong, she was willful and at times as annoying as hell and he loved her for it. Over the past five years she had become more important than anything else in his world. He had tried not to think of her as a daughter but as he held her in his arms, it was a father's grief that he felt.  
  
There were practical matters to take care of. Again he had to face his duty to the world that came before his own humanity. He thought back to arguing with Buffy about Dawn only hours earlier and felt dirty. To take that back right now, to have not had one of his last moments with her arguing over the ethics of killing her sister. His responsibilities came with a high cost, it seemed right now to be too dear.  
  
As he stood he saw Spike a few yards away. They looked at each other for a moment and then Giles gave a small nod and moved away. He had disliked Spike's obsession with Buffy but for right or wrong, Spike did love her and he would not deny anyone, any thing, the chance to say goodbye.  
  
As Giles walked away Spike knelt before Buffy, tears welling in his undead eyes. He touched Buffy's cheek and softly spoke to her. "I'm sorry, … so bloody sorry. I should have saved her… It should be me dead, dusted, out of this world, no loss to anyone" he sighed, paused for a second and continued "I loved you, not the greatest decision I ever made considering everything was against it, but I did". He looked up at the sky. Morning would be here in a while and for a second he thought maybe just to wait for it. He looked down again at Buffy and speaking much stronger this time, "I made you a promise, I would look after the little bit and I will. Nothing will ever happen to Dawn, not while I am around. I will die first"  
  
A few moments later Giles returned and said, almost reluctantly. "Spike, I need your help. We need to get rid of any loose ends and so I need you to do some things for me. I need you to take care of those dead minions of Glory's and erm… Ben, we need to make sure that they can't find the body.  
  
Spike looked across and for a second he thought to make a sarcastic comment. He looked again at Buffy and just nodded. Turning back to Giles he said " Watcher…I …I want to be kept in the loop on this, with what happens..with Buffy.. and Dawn, I gave my word to her."  
  
"Spike I…of course. I will keep you informed"  
  
With that Spike gave a final look towards Buffy and left.  
  
Giles suddenly felt very old and tired. In all of this he had forgotten the fact that he was still wounded from a couple of days earlier. It did not matter. He had a job to do. He picked up Buffy's lifeless body and holding on very tightly, walked solemnly to the Magic Box.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost silent at the Summer's house. Tara looked across at Xander and Willow. Of all of them they had been closest to Buffy, had known her the longest and she could tell it was hitting them hard. Xander had been on the verge of tears for a while but had held it for the sake of Dawn. Now Dawn was upstairs in her room he could let it out. Willow sat next to him on the couch and they just held each other.  
  
Tara took a deep breath and summoned up her strength. She was feeling tired out from recovering from Glory's mind wipe and her hand was still hurting from the damage Glory had done to it. She put the thoughts to one side and walked over to Anya.  
  
Anya had thankfully not been hurt too badly but she was in some pain. Tara passed her a couple of tablets and some water. They looked at each other. They both felt the loss of their friend but they knew that they would need to support their respective lovers through this dark time.  
  
Tara turned and climbed the stairs. She had already dressed Dawn's wounds and put her to bed. She had promised to be right back and didn't want to leave her alone.  
  
She stood at the door to Dawn's room, put on a smile and went inside.  
  
"Hi sweetie, I'm back" said Tara compassionately.  
  
"How is everyone" asked Dawn.  
  
"They are all okay. Anya is feeling much better. They will be up to see you soon."  
  
"Is Giles back yet?"  
  
"N-Not yet honey, he…it m-may take him a while."  
  
"It's so not fair, first Mom, now Buffy."  
  
Dawn began to cry again and Tara sat on the side of the bed and embraced her.  
  
"I know, I know sweetie, death is never fair but you have all of us and I promise we will always be there for you. We will all get through this. Together".  
  
"What will happen to me now, I mean now Buffy is gone….I don't want to be with Dad, he doesn't really even know me."  
  
"We will work something out – we w-won't leave you."  
  
"Hi there, how's my Dawnie?" said Willow entering the room.  
  
Tara and Willow exchanged a brief smile that was not reflected in the sadness in each other's eyes.  
  
"Will you stay tonight, you and Tara?" asked Dawn sadly.  
  
"Sure we will, we will stay as long as you want" replied Willow, sounding as upbeat as she could manage.  
  
"Of course" added Tara.  
  
"Buffy loved you all, she wanted you to know that" whispered Dawn.  
  
"We knew that, Dawnie, we all loved her too" said Willow.  
  
"She didn't want us to be sad but I can't stop thinking about how I miss her so much…" said Dawn  
  
"That's natural honey" said Tara reassuringly "Whenever we lose someone it takes time to adjust but it does get better. Buffy will always be a part of you as will your mother and I am sure that wherever they are right now, they just want you to be happy".  
  
Willow sat on the bed next to Tara and held Dawn's hand.  
  
A couple of minutes later there were footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Knock, Knock, ladies, everyone decent?" asked Xander.  
  
" Come on in" said Willow.  
  
" How's the Dawnmeister then" said Xander.  
  
"A little better, thanks".  
  
"There's my girl" He looked at Willow, "Giles just called from the Magic Box. He said to get some sleep and he will meet us here in the morning".  
  
"Buffy?" asked Dawn solemnly  
  
"He said she….she's with him honey and not to worry"  
  
Dawn nodded sadly.  
  
Willow stood up and motioned to Xander to follow her. They both crossed into the adjacent bedroom, which had belonged to Dawn's late mother.  
  
"Xander, Tara and I are going to stay here with Dawn tonight. Could you take me to the college in the morning so that I can pick up some things for myself and for Tara."  
  
"Sure Will, no problem."  
  
"We had better let her sleep so if you want to take Anya home, there isn't much more we can do right now."  
  
Xander nodded and put his arms around her, still unable to grasp how the world could have changed so quickly.  
  
They moved back to Dawn's room,  
  
"Dawn, Anya and I are going to go home now but we will come right back in the morning. Is there anything you want before we go"  
  
"No…. Thanks. Tell Anya I hope she feels better."  
  
"Of course I will. Take care Dawn."  
  
"You too."  
  
Xander walked down the stairs, his smile disappearing more with each step.  
  
"How is she" asked Anya.  
  
"About as well as can be expected" he replied.  
  
"And you."  
  
"Same."  
  
Xander walked to her, embraced her and kissed her gently.  
  
"When I saw you.. when you were hit.. I thought I'd lost you"  
  
"But instead you lost Buffy?" she said, half wondering if Xander would have preferred it to be the other way around.  
  
"I...Yes, it hurts… hurts more than anything has in my entire life, but I love you Anya, I could not have faced losing you"  
  
Anya smiled at him, pushing aside her brief moment of doubt.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere, you are stuck with me Xander Harris."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
With that he kissed her again.  
  
"Should I go say something to Dawn?" asked Anya.  
  
"Will you be okay getting up the stairs?"  
  
"I'm sore but I can walk Xander."  
  
"OK, but Anya… remember she is fourteen."  
  
"I know, I know, I'll be subtle."  
  
"Anya, I…."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
  
  
Tara had left to make up the bed in what used to be Joyce Summers' room by the time Anya had climbed the stairs. Dawn was in Willow's arms and had fallen asleep. Willow put her finger to her mouth to let Anya know to be quiet.  
  
"I just wanted to tell her how sorry I am that, you know, Buffy died" said Anya in a whisper.  
  
"I'll tell her, we should let her sleep though" mouthed Willow hardly making a sound.  
  
"How are you?" asked Anya trying to look cheerful.  
  
The pain, which appeared on Willow's face when she let go the fake smile she had kept up for Dawn, was clear and Anya looked back with an expression, which said "I understand".  
  
  
  
A short while later, after Xander and Anya had left, Willow felt that Dawn had fully settled to sleep so she gently got up and joined Tara.  
  
Tara looked across, "Dawn?"  
  
"Asleep, thankfully. Tomorrow will be very hard for her"  
  
"For you too baby" said Tara sympathetically.  
  
"It's all falling apart. First Joyce, then what Glory did to you and now Buffy."  
  
"I know…Willow, I-I wanted to thank you..f-for bringing me back"  
  
"I had to, you are my forever."  
  
"And you are mine", said Tara, "you know that. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"You can hold me and never let go" said Willow trying to smile through the hurt.  
  
Tara put her arms around Willow and kissed her tenderly. She whispered softly,  
  
"A part of me will always be with you, wherever you are, you know that."  
  
Willow looked deep into Tara's eyes and stroked her hair.  
  
"I know" she sighed softly and kissed her again.  
  
"I had better get back to Dawn, she should not wake up alone."  
  
"She should really stay in here tonight, with us" said Tara.  
  
" Yes, she should" exclaimed Willow and immediately recited an incantation.  
  
"Willow!" said Tara, slightly taken aback.  
  
Dawn softly floated into the room and down gently onto the bed.  
  
"Willow, we could have waited for her to wake up and then brought her in here."  
  
"It was easier this way, I didn't want to disturb her"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rupert Giles had arrived back at the Magic Box half an hour ago. Sitting at the large table in the main part of the store he nursed a glass of scotch, which he could not bring himself to drink. The pain in his side burned but he did not care. The pain of losing Buffy was far stronger. He had spoken to Xander on the phone and arranged to meet up the following day. He felt alone.  
  
He walked into the training room at the rear of the Magic Box where Buffy lay on a table before him, lit only from the candles he had placed in the room. He wiped his eyes and replaced his glasses.  
  
"Buffy, I…I had always hoped you would be one of the few Slayers that would get to live a long life…. I guess it was how I slept at night…. I have seen this moment in my darkest fears a thousand times but you had saved the world so often that I had even begun to believe anything was possible…. I am so proud of you, the way you manage to make your own rules, to face anything with determination and your love for those around you….everything everything about the person you are…. You are so much more than I ever expected, ever hoped for…. "  
  
He walked across and sat heavily into the sofa and stared into the darkness for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike got back to his crypt a little before sunrise. He had disposed of the bodies, something he had plenty of experience of. Even though he had often fought with Angelus about the need for subtlety, he had to admit there had been times where it was wise to keep their presence a secret.  
  
He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. How the hell had this happened. He had killed two slayers during his long life and instead of celebrating the death of another, he found himself in a despair he had not felt in over one hundred years.  
  
He thought of Dawn. The little bit. Biddy-Buffy. Another bloody Summers' woman that somehow he could not seem to do anything but like. All he had to do was kill a second rate demon and he would have saved her. Buffy would still be alive. He would have even been a hero. He could have made Xander squirm in having to thank him. He relived the moment, changing the moves so that this time it would be right. It was something he would find himself doing many, many times.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles arrived at the house early the following morning. He had quickly gone home to change and shower. He thought about what was ahead and steeled himself for the difficult decisions they had to make. He opened the front door and entered.  
  
Tara and Willow were in the kitchen and Dawn sat in the living room with Anya and Xander. They had all freshened up and changed clothes but the atmosphere was still solemn and no one knew what to say.  
  
Dawn rushed over and hugged him, looking up at his tired but stoic face.  
  
He stroked her long brown hair tenderly and smiled sadly. Tara and Willow came in with drinks and everyone sat down.  
  
  
  
They sat facing each other for a few seconds and then Giles spoke first in a quiet tone, "Dawn, we have some difficult decisions to make today but I want you to be part of them."  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"With Buffy … gone, we have no Slayer and with Faith in prison, no hope for any assistance."  
  
"Yeah, like having her here would help" said Willow bitterly.  
  
Giles continued "We must also figure out something to keep Dawn safe with us".  
  
He looked at Dawn, "Without Buffy, custody will normally pass to your father. We can't let that happen so to avoid that we need to make sure he does not find out."  
  
"Is that right?" said Tara, "I mean doesn't he deserve to know?"  
  
"Yeah well, on the off-chance he calls sometime this year we can just say she's out!" Dawn said angrily.  
  
Giles smiled at her and then with a look which showed his discomfort in discussing this, he said "I have spent most of the night considering our options and as distasteful as it seems, I can see only one option, we must make the world think that Buffy is still alive. I'm afraid that in terms of Buffy's father, we have to look at a bigger picture".  
  
"Excuse me" said Anya, raising her hand, "but won't people notice that Buffy is not here!"  
  
"I erm have been thinking about that" Giles replied, "Willow, do you think you can repair the Buffy robot?"  
  
Willow looked at him in surprise, "I don't know, it was badly damaged and robotics isn't my specialty."  
  
Xander cut in "Should we even consider this, Buffy, real Buffy has not been gone a day and already we are looking at replacing her!"  
  
"Not replacing…we could never do that" said Giles softly, "but our first concern must be to protect Dawn and we can't do that if people notice Buffy has disappeared"  
  
Xander nodded sadly.  
  
"Willow, I hid the robot last night. If you can look at it in the next few days and let me know?"  
  
"Giles, I... I'll try my best"  
  
"Can I ask another question ?" said Anya, "What's going to happen with real Buffy if no one can know she is dead"  
  
Xander looked at her but realized that she had a point.  
  
"We can't leave her, without a proper burial" said Willow, distressed.  
  
"What are we going to do" exclaimed Dawn with a tremble in her voice.  
  
"We will do what is right. We will give Buffy a proper burial but it will have to be secret with only the people in this room knowing about it". Giles paused for a second and then finished "and Spike"  
  
Xander looked across in disgust "What, why should we…"  
  
"Xander", said Dawn cutting him off mid sentence, "Spike cared about her, it's only right"  
  
"What about Angel?" said Willow, realizing that no one had considered it.  
  
"Yes… we should let Angel and Cordelia know" added Giles, "and Wesley I suppose."  
  
"I'll call them" said Willow.  
  
"And Riley?" added Xander.  
  
"Well, we don't really know where he is" said Dawn  
  
"It would also be taking a risk on keeping this secret" added Giles.  
  
There was quiet for a moment as everyone took in what had been decided. It was Giles who spoke again.  
  
"Now Dawn, I don't want you to be here alone"  
  
"That's OK" said Willow, "Tara and I discussed it with Dawn and it makes sense for us to move out of the dorms and move in here"  
  
"Good" said Giles. He knew there were more problems ahead but for now they at least had a start.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three long and emotionally draining days later, it had all been prepared. They had found a small clearing in the woods where they could bury Buffy with some privacy.  
  
Spike had helped Giles and Xander prepare a grave whilst Tara and Anya had seen to Buffy and her coffin. Willow had tried to contact Angel and Cordelia but they seemed to have vanished. They would have to go ahead without them.  
  
They had agreed on a simple headstone. On it were inscribed the words 'BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS, 1981 – 2001, BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND, SHE SAVED THE WORLD A LOT'. Willow located a spell so that the inscription could only be read if you were already aware of what was written there. Anyone else looking at it would just see a blank stone. They had to ensure that Buffy's death remained a secret.  
  
The time had now arrived. They all stood quietly around the coffin in the center of the training room. It was nearly midnight. Willow & Tara had cast a cloaking spell on them all so that they could carry out this sad act without fear of being observed.  
  
With grim determination Giles and Xander took the head of the coffin, Spike the rear and lifted it to their shoulders. The others followed behind as the sad procession took Buffy to her final rest.  
  
There were no tears. Everyone tried their best to uphold the fact that Buffy would have wanted it that way. Tara held Dawn's hand and gave it a squeeze. Willow and Anya stood next to one another and although they had had their differences in the past, today they were united in their loss. They put an arm around each other as they all left the shop.  
  
  
  
It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. They reached the clearing and then, gently, lowered the coffin to the ground.  
  
They had discussed how to go about a service. They had decided that they would forego a standard funeral service and so now as all seven of them stood around the grave, Willow took Tara's hand and together they cast a spell, raising Buffy's casket gently and then lowering it into the ground.  
  
Each one of them bowed their heads and made their last vows to their lost friend in silence. Eventually, Giles turned to Dawn. She nodded back to him and with that Giles reached into his pocket. He moved to the head of the grave and unwrapped a single white rose. He took a couple of seconds and then saying only one word," Buffy", threw the rose into the grave. Each of them in turn made the same gesture until finally, Dawn, with the seventh and last flower, knelt down, and gently placed it with the others.  
  
"I love you. Be at peace."  
  
They all took a last moment and then with Willow, Tara and Anya, Dawn turned and they slowly walked away.  
  
Giles, Spike and Xander now began the grim task of filling in the grave. Some things were not meant to be done using magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow had arrived in LA the day after the funeral. She located the hotel, which was owned by Angel and used as his base of operations and using a little spell, let her self in. She had not managed to find any indication as to where Angel may have gone but she decided to wait a few hours to see if anyone turned up.  
  
As she sat she went over the last few days in her mind. She did not notice how late it had become, so lost was she in her thoughts. Ever since Buffy died she had wondered what exactly had happened to Buffy's soul. She had meant to discuss it with Giles or Tara but with all the grief she did not want to add to anyone's pain. The problem was that Buffy had died closing a portal to a multitude of dimensions and the thought that her soul could be in some eternal torment was more than she could bear.  
  
She was stirred from her thoughts by the sound of voices. She looked up to see Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and two others enter the lobby.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
The sadness in her face was plain to see.  
  
Angel knew in an instant, "It's Buffy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
They made it to Sunnydale just after nightfall the following day. Willow had explained the whole story about Glory but left out the part about her fears for Buffy's soul. Angel had borrowed a van so that he could travel safely during daylight and Cordelia and Willow traveled with him in the rear. Wesley stayed up front, driving.  
  
  
  
They pulled up outside Buffy's home. Angel had decided that unlike Joyce's funeral he would pay his respects to everyone and Cordelia wanted to pass on her sympathies.  
  
Willow let them in,  
  
Dawn walked over and embraced Angel. In truth the two of them had never met yet due to the spell the monks had used to create Dawn, their memories said that they had known each other for years. "You have certainly grown, what are you, fourteen now?"  
  
"Almost fifteen."  
  
He paused for a second and then said, "Dawn, I'm really sorry about Buffy."  
  
"I know, I'm glad you came."  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"It's hard but with everyone here it makes it a little easier."  
  
"Anything you ever need just let me know, you hear."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cordelia had gone over to Xander, "How are you."  
  
"Oh I'm OK I suppose, but it's been really rough."  
  
"I was so sorry, I know we didn't really get on too well but I will miss her."  
  
"Hello Cordelia" said Anya who came over and grabbed Xander so hard he nearly fell over.  
  
"Hello" replied Cordelia, slightly confused.  
  
"Staying long?" asked Anya, putting on a totally fake smile.  
  
"No, I'm afraid we can only stay tonight and…"  
  
"Oh, well, never mind" said Anya before she could finish.  
  
Willow grabbed Cordelia's arm and whisked her away before it went any further. Anya could be quite territorial when it came to Xander.  
  
"Cordelia, I'd like you to meet Tara."  
  
"H-hello" said Tara nervously.  
  
"Oh you're the le…er… Willow's.. erm….Hi, I'm Cordelia."  
  
"Y-yes Willow t-told me all about you."  
  
"Oh…well… I'm really not that bad once you get to know me."  
  
  
  
Giles had noticed Wesley was still standing by the van. He went outside.  
  
Although the Council had appointed him Buffy's watcher in the past, Wesley knew that as far as Buffy was concerned that had only ever been Giles. Although he realised that he had changed a lot himself in the last two years, he felt he had little place inside, with all of her friends.  
  
"Wesley."  
  
"Giles…I was very sorry to hear about Buffy"  
  
"Thank you". He paused and then added "It was good of you to come".  
  
"Well, I may not have exactly been the best Watcher in council history, considering my slayer is now in prison, but I think I realize it now. It was not Buffy but I that needed to learn to change".  
  
"Yes, she did have that effect"  
  
After a few moments Wesley spoke again,  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"I have not had time to consider it really. The threats will still keep coming I suppose."  
  
"You contacted the Council?"  
  
"Yes, the seers would have picked up the death anyway."  
  
"What do they intend to do?"  
  
"Lord knows, probably hope that Faith will rehabilitate I guess."  
  
"And until then?"  
  
"Probably have a large number of meetings about it" said Giles in a rather sarcastic tone.  
  
Wesley smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
About two hours later Spike stood watching from a distance as Angel, Cordelia & some other guy came with Giles to give their respects to Buffy.  
  
He threw his cigarette to the ground and spat out "Bloody Angelus with his look at me, I'm the love of Buffy's life, I'm so sodding wonderful…Yeah well, at least I didn't just walk away from her".  
  
He watched as they placed flowers by the grave. When they had gone he walked over to her stone, sat down and did not move again until the threat of morning came upon him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a little over four weeks since Buffy had died. Life had, to a large extent, returned to something approaching normal.  
  
Thankfully there had been no major threats and between them all they had kept up patrols and had managed to take care of a few vampires. For some reason summer always seemed a lot quieter in Sunnydale than the rest of the year and they had been glad for the respite.  
  
  
  
It was three am in the morning and Willow was sitting up in bed. She looked at Tara who was snuggled next to her, her head resting on Willows' tummy. She stroked her long dark blonde hair gently and thought how lovely she always looked when she was sleeping. Willow, allowed herself a moment of serenity before getting back to the task she had set herself.  
  
A book floated about a foot away from her face and a small magical light above it lit the pages. In the last weeks she had researched every possibility regarding Buffy's death and she was now convinced that when the portal had closed her best friends spirit had been taken to some dreadful nightmare dimension. She would move heaven and hell itself to save Buffy from that dreadful fate.  
  
She had originally intended to discuss the matter with Giles but he had seemed distracted by something so she felt she would wait until she had more definite information. As she had begun to delve into some of the darker texts in hope of some answers she also doubted he would approve. She knew as well that if she were to bring Tara in on this, with her beliefs on life and death, it would mean that to convince her to help she must prove to her that it would not violate the natural order. She had worked on this alone but the time would soon come to bring others in on it.  
  
Tara stirred. Willow moved the book back to the table and extinguished the light.  
  
"Willow?" said Tara, rousing.  
  
She looked into Willow's eyes.  
  
"Can't you sleep baby?" Tara asked, a worried frown appearing on her face.  
  
"I'm okay honey, just a little overtired maybe?" said Willow.  
  
Tara sat up and faced her lover.  
  
"It's all that time you are putting in, trying to get the Buffybot to work. With all that research you have been doing at the Magic Box too, you are pushing yourself too hard. You need to relax more sweetie".  
  
"I know, but we have to be prepared just in case some new big evil comes along and the longer it takes to get the Buffybot working, the more likely it is that someone will notice something is wrong.  
  
"Just take a little time off, a couple of days, for my sake. Please" said Tara, concerned.  
  
"For you beautiful, how could I say no". Willow smiled, touched Tara's face and added "Have I told you that I love you recently."  
  
"Mmm, probably but I don't mind if you repeat it too often."  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed Willow passionately on the lips.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to get some sleep", Willow teased in a seductive tone.  
  
"Yes, I do." Tara gave her a sly look. "Be a good girl and get some rest and maybe you will get something nice for breakfast."  
  
"Vixen" exclaimed Willow,  
  
"Minx" replied Tara with a smile.  
  
She touched Willow's cheek softly and then said,  
  
"Would you like me to rub your tummy baby, it sometimes helps."  
  
"And sometimes it has a different effect" said Willow giving her a smoldering look.  
  
Tara kissed her again and then said in a mock-serious tone "Sleep!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
They both sank back down under the sheets. Willow rested her head on Tara's soft chest and put her arm around her. With the gentle sound of Tara's heartbeat and the warmth of her body, Willow finally let her exhaustion take over her.  
  
Tara smiled, stroked Willow's shoulder and she too went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles had just returned from patrolling. It had been a quiet night with Xander, Anya and Spike with nothing to report. He looked around his home. He felt out of place. He still had the Magic Box and he cared about all the other Scoobies but without Buffy it just seemed wrong. They were all growing up now and apart from Dawn, he wondered if he was of any use to them anymore. He certainly had not prevented Buffy from being killed. He knew he could not blame himself for it but that did not stop him feeling that he had somehow let her down.  
  
He had been able to spend some time passing on a little combat training for Tara as she had wanted to take a more active part of patrolling but apart from that what else could he provide. Willow was more than able to cover the research angle and in the last few weeks he had noticed how her confidence had risen. She would be a natural leader for them if he were no longer there. Anya's experience as an ex-Vengeance Demon was extremely useful and she could run the Magic Box on her own. Xander could more than handle himself in combat these days. With Spike's help and the Buffybot when Willow had fully repaired it, everything was covered. Maybe it was time to allow himself a life and perhaps return to England. He really did not want to leave Dawn but he knew she would be well looked after and he had been heartened by how devoted Spike was to her safety. He knew deep down that he had made his decision; it was just finding the right time to tell them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander was driving Anya to the Magic Box before putting in a shift at the building site. It was Saturday so it meant extra cash and that would come in handy for their wedding. It was about that subject that Anya was talking.  
  
"But if we tell them then we could have a party and everyone would be happy"  
  
"It's too soon" said Xander.  
  
"Then when Xander" said Anya disappointed.  
  
"When everything feels more settled. Both Giles and Willow seem distracted".  
  
"Giles has been very quiet in the shop the last few days" she agreed, "I think he misses Buffy more than he is letting on"  
  
"We all do honey. It's odd but I keep expecting her to just walk up and say "Hello Xander". It is going to take a long while before it really hits home that I will never see her again".  
  
"I just want to tell everyone, so I can give them some good news and so I can start wearing this ring".  
  
"Soon, baby, we'll tell them soon"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn had woken up about half an hour ago. She had dressed and now came down the stairs. No one was about. She smiled to herself. Willow and Tara must still be in bed. It was so nice having them there and she did not want to disturb them.  
  
She made herself some breakfast and as she stood in the kitchen eating it she noticed the basement door and her curiosity got the better of her. Willow had been repairing the Buffybot down there and she wondered how far she had managed to get.  
  
It stood in the corner, covered with a large sheet. Dawn pulled the sheet off and took a step backwards. There in front of her, dressed in her sisters own clothes stood the robot. Willow had replaced the head and apart from some areas that needed covering with fake skin, it looked like an almost exact replica of Buffy.  
  
The blank stare made Dawn shudder. She noticed a large power cable connected to it's side and Willow's laptop computer plugged into an interface.  
  
The eyes on the robot suddenly blinked. Dawn jumped back, giving a little shriek.  
  
"Hello" said the Buffybot cheerfully, smiling at her.  
  
"Er.. Hi" said Dawn nervously.  
  
"You are my sister."  
  
"Kind.. of…I guess."  
  
"You look very nice."  
  
"..Thanks, er, you too."  
  
"Willow is fixing me, She is very clever."  
  
"Uh.. yes.."  
  
"And a witch".  
  
"..right.."  
  
"And gay" said the robot in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Mmm…how do you er.. feel?" asked Dawn.  
  
"My arms and legs don't seem to work but Willow says she can mend them."  
  
"er..Cool?" said Dawn, not really thinking of anything else she could add.  
  
"Willow is my best friend," said the Buffybot.  
  
It paused for a couple of seconds and then said excitedly, "Have you seen Spike?"  
  
"He's..not here right now."  
  
"I miss Spike. He is very sexy and he has really nice.."  
  
"I'd better be going" said Dawn quickly before the robot could finish the sentence.  
  
"OK. Thank you for coming to see me".  
  
"I'd better cover you over again."  
  
"Alright. I will go back to sleep now."  
  
"Good..er..night" said Dawn realizing it was actually morning.  
  
"Please come again…Goodbye Dawn, I love you"  
  
The blank stare came back on the robot's face and Dawn replaced the sheet.  
  
She walked away replaying those last words in her head. Even though she knew it was just programmed to say that, it somehow made her feel a little better and as she climbed the basement stairs a small tear slid down her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although part of her wanted to be continuing with her research, Willow had promised that she would take a break and she would not let Tara down. She had slept late and did feel better for the rest. They had stayed in bed till lunchtime and at least for a couple of hours Tara had taken all her worries away. After showering and getting dressed they both went downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon" said Dawn in a cheeky voice, smiling at them.  
  
Tara blushed and looked down. Willow gave Dawn a false look of annoyance which immediately changed to a big grin.  
  
"H-Have you eaten yet?" asked Tara, regaining her composure.  
  
"Yes, I had breakfast a few hours ago".  
  
"Dawnie, it's a nice day, how would you like to go out somewhere with Tara and me" asked Willow.  
  
"Really", said Dawn excitedly, "Where?"  
  
"Well it's too nice to go to a movie, we could go to the park, the zoo maybe or how about a shopping trip."  
  
"You know I don't like seeing the animals all caged up sweetie" said Tara.  
  
"Shopping sounds nice" said Dawn.  
  
"Then a shopping trip it is" agreed Willow.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later they all left the house laughing as they went down the street.  
  
From a short distance away, in shadows, something watched them. "Have fun little girl…while you can."  
  
  
  
Dawn collapsed back on to her bed. It had been a really great day. They had tried on dresses, eaten ice cream and looked around every store in Sunnydale. They had then taken her for pizza and finished it off by going to a movie after all.  
  
She smiled and took off her coat to prepare for bed. She put her hand in the pocket and felt a small object inside. She took it out and looked at it. The tiny chain was hardly worth anything and she was not even sure why she had stolen it. For a moment she felt sad and wondered why she had spoiled such a special day. Willow or Tara would probably have even bought it for her if she had mentioned it but the desire to take it was more than the need to actually have it. She went over to her dresser and picked up a small red jewelry box. Removing the top section it revealed a collection of other stolen items. Dawn frowned, put the chain inside and replaced the box back on the dresser.  
  
  
  
"Dawn seemed to have fun," said Willow getting changed for bed.  
  
"You too baby" said Tara brushing her hair, "It was nice to see you relax and enjoy yourself."  
  
"With my two best girls, how could I not."  
  
Tara got into bed and waited for Willow to join her.  
  
Willow put out the light and cuddled up to her lover.  
  
"Sweet dreams" said Tara kissing her cheek.  
  
"You too" said Willow.  
  
  
  
Three hours later Willow woke. She lay there for a few minutes and then carefully sat up in bed. A book rose from the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following night they were all out patrolling in force. Spike had heard about a new vampire nest down by the railway station so Dawn had been sent over to her friend Janice's for a sleepover and they were now patrolling in teams, trying to locate them. Without Buffy, Spike was now their main fighting force but they did have another advantage. Willow had taken to using her powers to overview the battle scene and report telepathically where the vampires were.  
  
Xander and Anya were moving in from the north with Giles, Tara & Spike from the west.  
  
Willow meanwhile was standing on one of the nearby rooftops and had spotted their prey. Suddenly they all heard her voice in their heads. "It looks like there are six of them. Giles, your team turn to your left, they are coming out of an alley about one hundred meters from where you are. Xander, you and Anya sweep around to the right and come at them from the other side.  
  
Giles had been amazed by how powerful Willow was becoming. She had passed Tara by months ago in terms of magical ability and Tara had many more years of experience. Willow had all the makings of a leader too and he felt quite proud of how far she had come. He only hoped that unlike himself at her age, she kept her respect for the forces she was dealing with.  
  
As Giles and Spike ran towards them, Tara a short way behind, the vampires spotted their approach and turned to run the other way only to spot Xander and Anya coming towards them from the other direction. They decided to fight.  
  
Spike ran straight at the lead vampire, his own vampiric features appearing as he began to pummel his prey.  
  
Giles took on the second, his momentum hurling the vampire to the floor. Tara ran up and before it could recover she thrust the stake into its heart turning it to dust. Two more ran towards them. The first kicked Giles and sent him into a wall. The second ran at Tara. She tried to duck but the force of the blow sent her sprawling to the ground.  
  
Anya and Xander tackled the fifth vampire, Anya jumped on to it and held tight as it tried to throw her off. Xander came up and thrust the stake into it, catching Anya as the body turned to ash.  
  
Giles had been winded and the vampire he was fighting went to finish him off. Suddenly a ball of blue energy knocked it off balance and gave Giles just enough time to decapitate it with the axe he was carrying. Tara may not have the power Willow did but she was far from helpless. Unfortunately this had left her open to attack herself and the vampire that had knocked her down came straight towards her. A piece of wood broke off from a nearby fence and flew across the air, impaling itself into its heart. Willow looked down. No vamp messes with her girl!  
  
Spike was enjoying himself kicking and punching on the leader who had now been joined by the final remaining vamp. He finished them off, staking both with one smooth action.  
  
Giles helped Tara up and as they all surveyed their work he commented, "Well, one more for the good guys"  
  
"Hey!" said the blond vampire.  
  
"And Spike" corrected Giles.  
  
"Better!"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few days later and Willow had asked them all to come over to the house. It was early evening and they were all waiting in the living room for her to arrive. Tara had made them all drinks but she had promised Willow not to tell them anything.  
  
She went back into the kitchen, passing Xander, who was standing by the door.  
  
"Does anyone know what this is all about, Will just told me to meet her here" said Xander.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped and looked towards him, shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"What… what are you all staring at me for", He checked his flies just in case "I only asked if you knew…"  
  
"Hello Xander."  
  
The sudden sound of his dead friend's voice made him almost jump out of his skin and he turned around quickly to see Buffy standing there with a massive smile on her face. No, he thought, not his friend, the robot. "Merciful Zeus."  
  
"Hello everyone" said the Buffybot striding into the center of the room.  
  
Willow followed her in, Tara walking just behind.  
  
"Well" said Willow with a big smile "What do you think"  
  
"My god" said Giles.  
  
"Giles, you are my Watcher. You train me" said the robot.  
  
"Well, at least you have managed to get her to pronounce my name properly," said Giles.  
  
"Anya, I hope your money is still well".  
  
"That is so sweet" said Anya, "You are a model American."  
  
"Dawn, how was school today? I hope you are doing well in class. Don't forget to brush your teeth before bedtime".  
  
"OK" said Dawn," erm OK and OK again I guess"  
  
The Buffybot looked at Spike "Hello Spike, you look very sexy today!"  
  
Spike looked at the robot for a second and walked out into the dining room  
  
"What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?" said the Buffybot confused.  
  
"No, nothing wrong " said Willow, "Just give him a moment to get over the surprise".  
  
"You certainly have done an excellent job of repairing it…erm her" said Giles  
  
"Well, we still need to work on the programming some more to get her to talk like the real Buffy but she's ready for the world!"  
  
"I kill vampires!" said Buffybot proudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles spent the next week testing out the robots combat ability and with Willow's help had started upgrading its fighting skills. It was so strange to be training again. There were times when he almost allowed himself to think it was Buffy but no matter how much it looked like her, it was just a pale imitation of the real thing. It did mean however that Dawn now had someone who could pass for her guardian and they also had something that could act as a Slayer. The moment he had put off for weeks was now here.  
  
  
  
Giles sat on the couch next to Dawn. This was going to be difficult. He looked at her and tried to appear far more upbeat than he could actually manage.  
  
"Dawn, I wanted you to be the first to know, I have thought about this a great deal but I am afraid that I am going to go back to England".  
  
"When? For how long?" said Dawn worried.  
  
"Once I'm sure everything has been sorted out here, and Dawn, I am going to stay there"  
  
"No, I don't want you to go!" she exclaimed.  
  
Giles paused for a second and then continued, "You know I care about you and will always be there for you no matter what. I just need to know where I fit in now. You are all growing up and you all have your own futures ahead of you. Without Buffy, real Buffy and without the need for a Watcher I don't have a real place here anymore. As much as I truly don't want to leave any of you, I need to see if I can find a life of my own".  
  
"But I'll miss you", said Dawn sadly.  
  
"Dawn, I will miss you too. I will never be more than a phone call away and I will always come back to see you as often as I can".  
  
Dawn hugged him. She gave him a weak smile but underneath she felt the loss of another person she loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three hours later at the Magic Box and Giles had broken the same news to Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara.  
  
They were all stunned.  
  
Willow said dejectedly "Giles, are you sure, what will we do if we need help with some big evil?"  
  
"You have everything that you need here and now with the robot fixed you should be able to cover anything that crops up. If not, you can always contact me and I will come back if you get a serious threat. England isn't that far away"  
  
"What will you do about the shop?" said Anya worriedly.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you to take over, you can run the shop in my absence and I'll make you a full partner in the business.  
  
"Oh" said Anya ecstatic, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Xander looked at her and nodded as if to try to get her to realize something.  
  
Anya looked back, confused for a second and then said, "Oh, thank you, you are extremely generous!", she bobbed her head from side to side, pleased that she had remembered to do that silly 'polite' thing.  
  
"When will you go?" asked Tara.  
  
"I will stay until the Buffybot is properly trained, ready for battle and all the paperwork for the transfer of the shop is completed".  
  
"It won't be the same though" said Willow looking depressed.  
  
Everyone, even Anya who was already also considering profit margins, was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat down and looked at Dawn "So Giles is leaving then. The forces of evil will sleep safer in their crypts tonight knowing that they will no longer have to face the might of an ex-Librarian"  
  
"Spike!" said Dawn.  
  
"er.. sorry, force of habit"  
  
"I wish he wasn't going".  
  
"Well, it's his choice pet, I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
"What do you want to do?" said Dawn changing the subject as it depressed her too much.  
  
"What's on the box tonight?" he said nodding towards the TV.  
  
"Don't know? I'll have a look, normally nothing much good on a Tuesday during summer."  
  
As Dawn got up to find the TV Guide Spike asked, "Dawn, did they take that robot with them?"  
  
"Yes, Giles is still testing her fighting skills, why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just takes a bit of getting used to is all. Seeing something that looks like Buffy, just walking around again."  
  
"Well, you were the one that had her built."  
  
"Yeah…well, it seems different now, with your sis really gone"  
  
"I know, I feel the same way but funnily it kind of makes me feel a little happier too. It makes me remember her".  
  
"Did Willow remove the programming that I asked her to?"  
  
"What, you mean all the 'Spike is so sexy' stuff?" said Dawn grinning at him.  
  
"Erm..." said Spike unusually lost for words.  
  
"I'm fourteen Spike, not senile. I think she was going to work on her responses. She was trying to get the robot to make some witty comments in battle but it seems to have hit a glitch"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She keeps telling all these awful Knock-Knock jokes."  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later Dawn had gone to bed. Spike sat watching TV with the sound down in the living room. He would wait till Willow and Tara got back before he left. Besides, they had a better TV here anyway.  
  
  
  
In her room Dawn was awoken by a faint noise. She heard it again. She wondered if it could be Amy, the ex-witch, current-rat, in her cage in the next bedroom but the sound seemed now to come from outside.  
  
  
  
A shadow passed the window and she glimpsed two large red eyes looking though the glass. She screamed at the top of her voice "Spike!"  
  
It took him seconds to reach her room. "Dawn?"  
  
"Spike, there was something outside!"  
  
"Are you all right "  
  
"Yes.. "  
  
Spike went over to the window and looked down to see if there was something in the garden below. "I can't see anything, what did it look like?"  
  
"It vanished too quickly, I only really saw its eyes."  
  
  
  
Spike contacted the Magic Box and let everyone know what had happened. They spent the next three hours searching the area for clues but to no avail. Whatever it was it had disappeared without a trace. For the next few days they made doubly sure that Dawn was protected at all times.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a small, run down motel room on the outskirts of Sunnydale, a girl sat on the bed waiting for something to arrive.  
  
Suddenly the room grew colder and there was a sound like a soft breeze. The darkness seemed to take form in front of her. The girl shivered, as two large red eyes appeared deep within the blackness. After a few more seconds it took on solid form.  
  
The demon stood before her. In this state it was a little over seven feet tall and roughly humanoid but apart from the eyes the whole body was featureless and seemed to be made up of a dark substance that had no light at all reflecting from it.  
  
"Well?" said the girl  
  
Although it had no mouth she heard it speak to her in a deep tone "I have done what you asked. I have observed her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I have nearly all the information I need."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She has many friends that care for her and she seems to be happy."  
  
"Oh" replied the girl, "we will see about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Buffybot was out on patrol. It was her first night out alone. Giles had wanted to test her to make sure that he could leave her to work unsupervised so Willow had programmed the robot so that it would always return to her in case of any damage.  
  
So far she had not found any vampires. She thought she had a little while earlier but it had turned out that it was just a couple making out. She had apologized for disturbing them and then told them a joke to make up for her mistake.  
  
She now strode confidently through the town on her last pass before returning "home".  
  
There was a disturbance nearby, so she changed her course in order to investigate it.  
  
In a darkened doorway a female vampire was just about to feed on her catch of the day.  
  
"Hello" said the Buffybot.  
  
The vampire turned around to see a small, perky looking girl in front of her.  
  
"I think you should put him down", said Buffybot "You are being extremely naughty".  
  
The vampire growled at her.  
  
Buffybot produced a wooden stake from her pocket. "Knock, Knock."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, you are supposed to say 'Who's there'."  
  
The vampire rushed at her. Buffybot stepped sideways and caught the vampire in the chest with the stake, turning it to dust.  
  
"See, now you did not get to hear the funny ending" said a disappointed Buffybot.  
  
She looked back at the vampire's victim who appeared to be uninjured but very confused.  
  
"Have a nice evening," said the robot with a big smile. With that she turned and marched off happily down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow was beginning to feel like she had read every single book in the Magic Box at least twice. She had just completed the Brekenkrieg Grimore and she finally knew that she had the answer. She believed that she had confirmed her all her fears about the fate of her friend's soul but suddenly she had also discovered some hope. It was now time to stop facing this alone.  
  
  
  
She entered the living room and saw Tara, sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat next to her.  
  
Tara looked up and smiled at her but noticed that Willow looked very serious.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Is Dawn here?"  
  
"No" replied Tara, "Not at the moment".  
  
Willow took a deep breath and said, "Tara, when Buffy died, when the portal closed, I'm convinced her soul was taken to a hell dimension."  
  
"Are you s-sure?"  
  
"I have read through a large number of texts, I'm convinced of it."  
  
"Oh, Willow, I'm so s-sorry."  
  
"Tara, I…I think I have found an answer."  
  
"To save her soul?"  
  
"No…To bring her back…to life" said Willow realizing the magnitude of the comment.  
  
"Will, we have been through this before, were not supposed to mess around with life and death."  
  
"Yes, I know honey, but this was a magical death, it changes things, it gives us options."  
  
"I d-don't know, I mean I want to know Buffy is not in pain but we would be messing with powerful forces".  
  
"It's Buffy, I can't leave her there baby. I have found a way. We can do it. All we need to do is locate the items we need and wait for the right time."  
  
"Let me look at what you have found Will, before we make any decisions"  
  
"Sure, honey."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Giles?"  
  
"No. I am going to tell Xander and Anya as we will need more help but until we are in a position to do this I want to keep Giles, Dawn and Spike out of it. I don't want to raise their hopes in case it does not work and anyway, Giles is getting everything ready to go back to England so he has other worries right now." She hated lying to Tara but she knew that Giles would want to examine the ritual. There were elements she hoped she could leave out when she explained it to Tara but Giles would be more thorough and she could not take the risk that he would object to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike had hit the demon bars on the off chance some thing may know of a new evil in town. After beating up a couple of demons and playing a few hands of Kitten Poker he still had nothing. Time to call it a night.  
  
  
  
"Spike wait up" shouted the Buffybot.  
  
"Bugger!" said Spike to himself.  
  
"Hi Spike, do you want to patrol with me" said the robot catching up to him.  
  
"Erm, bit busy right now luv. Don't want to hold you up."  
  
"Why don't you have sex with me anymore?" asked Buffybot pouting.  
  
Spike stopped. He would have to have another word with Willow. She said she had deleted all that programming.  
  
"Look, you need to get this through your bleeding processors, I can't do that with you, not anymore" said Spike hoping she would get the message.  
  
"Oh", replied the Buffybot and after a couple of seconds added, "if you are suffering from a dysfunction I know a number of techniques…"  
  
"Dysfunction!" said Spike angrily, "I'll give you bleeding dysf.."  
  
"Spike, vampires!"  
  
Buffybot raced forward towards two vampires that were just about to attack a young couple that were out for a walk.  
  
Spike sighed, looked to the sky, went into full vampire mode and then ran after her.  
  
Buffybot tackled the first vampire and sent it crashing over some trashcans. Spike came at the second, punching it squarely in the face and then followed this up with another to the stomach. The young couple were cowered against a nearby wall too frightened to run. Buffybot jumped, kicked the vampire, somersaulted over it and on the way down staked it through the heart. She then threw her stake to Spike who finished the other one with little trouble. He adjusted his coat and his vampire "game-face" disappeared. He looked towards the Buffybot and was just about to explain to her that he absolutely did not have any dysfunction whatsoever when she spoke again.  
  
"Spike, behind you…"  
  
He swung around and hit the young man that had just come over to thank him for saving them  
  
"It's one of the humans" finished Buffybot, too late.  
  
Spike doubled over clutching his head in pain. The chip that the Initiative implanted in his brain still meant that he could not attack anything human without feeling intense agony. The young couple ran away down the street.  
  
After a few seconds he stood up, gave the Buffybot a daggered look and then began to walk off.  
  
"Spike, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back to my crypt!"  
  
"Shall I come with you? You can ravage me!" said Buffybot perkily.  
  
"Not tonight" replied Spike storming away, "I've got a headache."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara had reluctantly given her support for the plan. Willow had gone through it with her and she felt very worried that Willow could get hurt as it would be putting her in extreme danger. She could not bear the thought of Willow being harmed but to see her lover's anguish over Buffy, she felt that she had no choice but to try to help her.  
  
  
  
Willow had arranged to meet at Xander's apartment and had just gone through the whole thing with Xander and Anya and now she was waiting for their response.  
  
"We can really do this? Bring Buffy back?" said Xander in a state of shock.  
  
"Willow does have a point sweetie, this was not a natural death so it could work", said Anya.  
  
"Shouldn't Giles be in on this though?" asked Xander.  
  
"No, for now it should just be us. Giles has other things on his mind at the moment" replied Willow.  
  
"So, how do we actually go about it?"  
  
"We need to locate a few magical items and we need to time it so that the astral alignments are correct".  
  
"Yes, we have to wait until Mercury is in retrograde", said Tara.  
  
"The what now?" said Xander, confused.  
  
"Don't worry about that for now. I can probably get most of the ingredients but the difficulty will be to find the urn of Osiris. Anya, can you see if you can help track it down, but be careful, we don't want Giles to find out".  
  
"OK" said Anya,"I'll look into it".  
  
They all sat quietly for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess that means we're in, right baby?" said Xander.  
  
"Yes, you have our full support", agreed Anya.  
  
"Well, Will, with you being the one who knows what she is doing and all, I guess you should be in control. Hands up who wants Willow to be the boss of us"  
  
Xander, Anya and Tara raised their hands but only Willow noticed a sly look Tara gave her which had "later" written all over it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anya woke up the next morning to find Xander already in the kitchen making breakfast. She got her dressing gown and joined him"  
  
"Morning baby" said Anya walking behind him and giving him a big hug.  
  
He turned around and kissed her." Morning".  
  
"Pretty mind blowing stuff, bringing Buffy back huh?" said Anya.  
  
"I just hope Willow really knows what she is doing." he replied.  
  
"Well Tara's gone over it too and seems to agree with her."  
  
Xander nodded. "It's just so weird. One minute I'm getting over the death of one of my best friends, the next I am being told she is likely to be in some hell dimension, probably in pain and then I'm told that we can bring her back to life again.  
  
"Well, this is Sunnydale!" said Anya giving a big shrug.  
  
"I know. I can hardly even remember a time anymore where vampires weren't a daily topic of conversation".  
  
"Do you think Giles will stay if we bring her back?" asked Anya  
  
"Worried he won't leave you the shop?"  
  
"Yes, no, I want the shop Xander but I'd rather it not be with him leaving."  
  
"Well if we pull this off I reckon he will want to stick around."  
  
Anya nodded, conflicted as to how she felt about that possibility.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles had been trying to find some reference to the creature that Dawn had seen but given the lack of any real detail, there was not much chance of narrowing it down. He had even wondered if she might have even imagined it given all the pressures she had been under but it was not wise to assume anything in this town. He had wished that Spike had seen it too as it may have given him more to go on.  
  
He sat at the large table in the Magic Box where they did their research and contemplated his future. Part of him wondered if he was making a big mistake in leaving. He had some friends that he was looking forward to seeing again and at times he did miss England but when he thought about what he would be leaving behind he could not truly say if he would be happier there.  
  
He got up and prepared to leave. He was going to go over and look after Dawn this evening which, although the thought of possibly having to listen to some of her music filled him with dread, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before he had to leave. With Spike patrolling it would also give everyone else the chance to have a night off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles turned up at the house a little before seven pm. He noticed Dawn had already made popcorn and there were some games ready on the table. Buffybot was in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Hello Giles" said the robot.  
  
"Hello" he replied. No matter how many times he had spoken with her it always felt weird making small talk with a machine.  
  
"I'm going dancing," said Buffybot happily.  
  
"Yes", said Giles " Well, have a nice time."  
  
"Thank you I will."  
  
"Is Willow about?" he enquired.  
  
"She is taking a bath", explained the Buffybot helpfully.  
  
"Oh" he replied, wondering if he needed that much information.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"She is with Willow."  
  
  
  
Dawn came in from the kitchen just as Giles was replacing his glasses from a vigorous bout of cleaning.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Dawn", he said, glad for a change of subject, "plenty of plans for the evening?"  
  
"Well there is a boy band marathon on TV that we could watch"  
  
Giles' face developed a thousand yard stare and he wondered if he had time to just pop out and get disemboweled by a demon.  
  
"Kidding!" said Dawn.  
  
"Ah" he said failing totally to hide his relief, "Very good."  
  
Buffybot spoke up "I do not understand this programme."  
  
"Why?" asked Dawn.  
  
"The strange animal ran off a cliff but it did not fall."  
  
"It's a cartoon," explained Dawn, "they do that in cartoons."  
  
"That's silly!"  
  
"Should we let her watch TV?" said Giles wondering if it was a good idea for an impressionable young robot.  
  
"She likes the commercials."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Her favorite is the one where a guy chats up some woman who comes over to borrow coffee. She says he reminds her of Spike.  
  
  
  
Willow and Tara came down the stairs, all dressed up for a night out.  
  
"Well how do we look?" asked Willow, giving a twirl.  
  
"You both look extremely fetching", said Giles gallantly.  
  
"Yeah, what he said", added Dawn.  
  
"Thanks", said Tara with a shy smile.  
  
"Ok Buffy, time to go" said Willow.  
  
All three of them went to leave.  
  
"Have a good time", said Giles, Dawn nodding her agreement.  
  
"We will", said Willow.  
  
"Bye, bye" said Buffybot.  
  
  
  
As they left, a shadow moved unnoticed across the front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander came back to the table with everyone's drinks. They had not been to the Bronze for a while and it was nice to unwind. He had given Willow a little plaque that he had made with "BOSS OF US" written on it, which Willow had thought was really cute and for some reason had made Tara stifle a giggle.  
  
The evening was not totally intended for fun. They were also here to give Buffybot more experience of being within a social environment. Willow and Tara were dancing together whilst Anya was teaching Buffybot her dance moves.  
  
He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He half wondered if Anya was the best choice for this as she could get quite carried away when she was dancing and the thought of her style combined with the Buffybot's strength made him wonder if it was not just an accident waiting to happen. It was nice to see Willow having a good time though.  
  
He had known Willow almost his whole life and there had probably not been a single day since they first met that they had not spent at least part of together. It had come as a shock when Willow had realized that she was gay but seeing her with Tara he was glad she had someone who cared about her as much as he did. As the two of them danced together it was obvious how much they meant to one another. He could also tell that this issue with Buffy's soul being in a hell dimension was hurting her, it was hurting him too. When he considered that soon he may have the real Buffy back with them it almost seemed like a miracle.  
  
Tara and Willow came back and sat down. "Ladies", said Xander as he passed them their drinks.  
  
"Buffybot seems to be doing well", said Tara.  
  
"Yes she seems to be picking things up quite quickly", agreed Willow.  
  
"I think Anya is enjoying having someone who can keep up with her too", said Xander. He stood up. "However if you will excuse me, I think it's time I joined her myself".  
  
  
  
After dancing for about an hour they were all sitting at their table, taking a break.  
  
"Same again everyone?" said Xander.  
  
"I know", said Willow," we should let Buffy go, it will be good practice".  
  
"I do not drink", stated Buffybot.  
  
"I know but it will improve your interactive skills" Willow replied.  
  
They gave the robot some money and told her what to order. As she stood waiting for the drinks she heard a nervous sounding voice.  
  
"Hello Buffy."  
  
Buffybot turned around and looked down at a short, slightly chubby young man with black hair. She scanned her databases and all the extra information Willow had given her to try to match the face.  
  
"You are Jonathan" she said smiling.  
  
"Er yeah.. I just thought I'd say hello"  
  
"You are very small" said the Buffybot cheerfully.  
  
"Erm.."  
  
"And very bad at sports" she continued, scanning high school records.  
  
"Erm."  
  
"With very few friends"  
  
"Erm."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Erm… fine thanks…wow, look at the time...I'd better be going."  
  
"Nice to see you" said Buffybot as she watched him quickly disappear into the crowd.  
  
Jonathan thought he had better get right home. This dream usually ended with him being on stage totally naked and he did not want to take that chance.  
  
Willow and Tara were laughing as they arrived home. The Buffybot was just behind them.  
  
Dawn and Giles were sitting up watching TV. It was past her bedtime but she had convinced him to let her stay up and watch some old horror film which they had both agreed was pretty lame when compared to what happened most days in Sunnydale.  
  
"Have fun?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, thank you", said Tara.  
  
"It was a blast" agreed Willow, "You?"  
  
"Well, we did each others hair for a while and discussed which will be the in-colors this autumn", joked Giles.  
  
"It was nice" said Dawn smiling.  
  
"I bought drinks," said Buffybot.  
  
"Oh.." said Giles "Er well done."  
  
  
  
As they all relaxed in the living room a dark shape moved slowly away from the house.  
  
  
  
The demon appeared in the motel room and spoke, "I am ready. I now have all the information I need."  
  
The girl spoke " Then the time has come."  
  
  
  
The following afternoon Dawn was on her way home from summer classes where she was having to catch up on some of the work she had missed after her mother's death. She bumped into Tara who was also going back to the house.  
  
"How did it go?" said Tara.  
  
"Oh, the usual" said Dawn with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow, as good as that."  
  
"Calculus and Shakespeare, never a good combination."  
  
"I always liked Shakespeare" said Tara.  
  
"Oh, good, you can help me with my homework then."  
  
They had reached the front door and Tara let them in.  
  
"OK Dawn, after dinner, I'll come and give you a hand with it if you want but I think you'll need Willow if you want help with the other stuff" said Tara giving her a smile.  
  
"Great, thanks."  
  
Tara put her bag down and went into the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"In a while, I'm just going to get changed", said Dawn climbing the stairs.  
  
"Alright, see you later" replied Tara.  
  
  
  
Outside the Summer's house the dark shape settled for a second and then seeped under the door.  
  
  
  
"Tara, I was thinking that....". Dawn stopped halfway down the stairs as she spotted the demon taking solid form.  
  
Tara was in the living room and had already seen it. "Dawn, get out of here" she screamed.  
  
Dawn ran down the stairs, through the dining room and out into the kitchen.  
  
Tara tried to cast a spell but before she had chance to complete it one of the demons arms just stretched towards her, hitting her heavily, and she fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
Willow arrived home five minutes later. As she came through the door she immediately sensed that something was wrong. She entered the living room and saw her lover lying on the floor.  
  
"Tara!" she shouted.  
  
She ran up to her girlfriend to check if she was badly hurt. "Baby?" she said worriedly.  
  
"W…Willow" said Tara.  
  
"What happened, are you all right"?  
  
"Something attacked me."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I-I don't know, it was just...dark."  
  
  
  
Willow sat Tara down and checked to make sure she was okay before looking around. As she slowly descended the basement stairs she heard a voice cry out, "Willow!"  
  
  
  
Dawn ran to her. "I hid down here…. It attacked Tara……… oh my god, is she alright?"  
  
"She's okay Dawnie, Do you know where it went?"  
  
"No… Tara told me to run… I shouldn't have left her."  
  
"You did the right thing", said Willow trying to reassure her. "We'd better call Giles and let him know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense" said Giles later, "Why attack Tara and then just disappear?"  
  
He paused for a moment and continued, "Are you sure nothing is missing?"  
  
"I've looked around and I haven't spotted anything that's been taken," said Willow.  
  
Giles walked over and sat by Dawn, "Can you remember anything about it, anything at all?"  
  
"Not much…like Tara said, it was just a dark shape, it kinda didn't look totally solid though" said Dawn.  
  
Giles put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He got up and approached Tara.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"J-just a headache from being knocked out".  
  
"Oh, I know that feeling", smiled Giles.  
  
  
  
Going into the Kitchen, he spoke to Willow in private. "It doesn't give us much but I'll go back to the books. It sounds like it can change it's form but that may just be a spell."  
  
"Do you need a hand?"  
  
"Later maybe. Look after Dawn and Tara for now. I'll get Xander and Anya to hit the books too and I'll send the Buffybot over to give you some extra protection".  
  
"When I saw Tara, after what happened to Buffy….", she shook her head, "Do you think it was after Dawn?"  
  
"It's possible but that doesn't explain why it just went away".  
  
Just out of sight, Dawn had been listening to all that had been said. She walked away and sat back down just before Giles and Willow came back into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was around seven pm in the Magic Box and Giles, Xander and Anya got ready for what may be another long night researching through the books.  
  
"So it's a big black shapeless thing, probably with red eyes." said Anya.  
  
"More or less" said Giles.  
  
"Ah, one of those" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know we don't have much to go on but we need to try to find something out in case it comes back".  
  
"So why would it just attack and run?" asked Xander.  
  
"There must be another angle", said Giles, "something we are missing"  
  
"Maybe Willow got back before it could finish what it was doing?" suggested Anya.  
  
"It's possible", agreed Giles "but more likely it would have just attacked her too".  
  
"God, I'm getting so sick of seeing my friends get hurt", exclaimed Xander.  
  
"Me too honey", said Anya sympathetically, "me too".  
  
They all settled down to the long task ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn sat in bed, the Buffybot standing guard over her.  
  
"You don't need to stand there all night", said Dawn.  
  
"I am protecting", said the robot.  
  
"I know but you can stay in your room. I'll call if I need you, Spike's downstairs too, so I should be safe enough."  
  
"Giles told me to watch over you".  
  
"I know but I don't think he meant you to take that too literally."  
  
"Do you not want me to stay with you?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just weird, knowing you're looking at me."  
  
"Then I shall wait in my room I will be ready if you need me."  
  
"Thanks" said Dawn, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike looked through the window. As soon as Giles had told him that Dawn could be in trouble he had agreed to stay at the house until they had tracked the creature down.  
  
He had decided to wait downstairs. The thought of going upstairs with the Buffybot was something he'd rather avoid.  
  
"How's she feeling?" asked Spike.  
  
"Dawn?" said Willow, "a little scared but with what she's been through of late, she's pretty resilient".  
  
Spike looked at the floor, "I...actually meant Tara".  
  
"Oh", said Willow, "sorry, she's resting at the moment, she's just a little shaken…"  
  
"Just tell her……tell her I hope she feels okay."  
  
Willow gave him a weak smile. "Thank you" she said. She knew it was not the easiest thing for Spike to let himself be considerate.  
  
"I'll get back to her. Will you be alright down here?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
He sat down and readied himself for the first sign of trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles came back with coffee. It had not been going well.  
  
He handed the mugs out and sat back down.  
  
"What about this one?" suggested Xander.  
  
"No, sweetie, they have three eyes and smell like cheese," said Anya.  
  
"Cheese?" said Giles looking at the picture, "that's a strange thing to describe a Grsgharak, they normally smell like rotten flesh".  
  
"You have never smelt the cheeses she eats" said Xander shuddering at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the master bedroom Willow held back the curtain and looked down at the garden below.  
  
  
  
"Worried?" said Tara.  
  
"I just wish we had more idea of what to expect", said Willow.  
  
"Well, that protection spell you placed on the house should let us know if anything tries to break in."  
  
"I know, I just have this funny feeling. Something's still not right."  
  
"You are just feeling anxious."  
  
"Maybe", said Willow. She paused for a moment and looked across at Tara and added, "I'm really glad you weren't seriously hurt… I couldn't bear that, not after what Glory did, after Buffy..."  
  
" It really wasn't that bad."  
  
"I know honey but just seeing you like that."  
  
"I was just not fast enough to stop it, that's all."  
  
"I just wish I had been there."  
  
"You can't be with me all the time."  
  
"You know I will never let anything bad happen to you", said Willow smiling.  
  
"I'm not a child Willow, I can look after myself, I don't need you to protect me!" replied Tara angrily.  
  
A look of shock appeared on Willow's face, "I know baby, I didn't mean…"  
  
"I'm sick of being treated like the junior partner here", added Tara.  
  
"I'm sorry…. you know I don't think of you as…"  
  
"You are always the strong one Willow, always the hero, well I'm getting sick of it."  
  
Willow looked at the anger in the face of her lover and tried to find the words to make it better, "Tara…I...love you…what, what do you want me to…"  
  
"Just…just leave me alone for a while."  
  
Tara turned her back towards her.  
  
Willow tried to hold back the tears that threatened to burst from her heartbroken eyes.  
  
"Please baby…"  
  
"Look Willow, I'm tired, leave it alone!"  
  
Willow felt lost, not knowing whether to run from the room or stay and try to work out what had gone so wrong. She walked towards Tara and took her hand only for it to be snatched away.  
  
"Please don't", said Willow, "Whatever is wrong...please tell me so I can change…"  
  
"Look, I don't want to argue anymore tonight", said Tara, her tone a little less hostile, "we can discuss it in the morning."  
  
Willow, looking totally devastated, raised her hand and touched Tara's cheek, as much for her own comfort as to try to make Tara realize how much she cared. She held it there for a few seconds then backed away slightly her mood changing.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" said Willow angrily.  
  
"What?" said Tara, turning to face her.  
  
"You heard me", spat Willow.  
  
"Look Willow, I don't know what you…"  
  
"You think I can't tell!"  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"I know Tara's soul. Maybe better than I know my own. You're not Tara!"  
  
  
  
Tara's eyes glowed red, as if on fire and in a voice that was like hers, only deeper, said, "Now aren't you the clever little girl then!"  
  
"What have you done to Tara?"  
  
"Your bitch is the least of your worries!" smiled the demon.  
  
Willow, her fury massing began to recite an incantation.  
  
The Tara-demon's left arm suddenly changed into a dark non-reflective substance, which shot out, totally covering Willow's face. "Try casting a spell 'baby' when you can't breathe!", it said sarcastically.  
  
Dawn had heard the raised voices and was just entering the bedroom, "Willow, Ta…" She screamed at the sight in front of her.  
  
"The brat, oh well! " The Tara-demon's right arm began to extend towards Dawn. Before it made contact with her the Buffybot had reached the room, pushed Dawn onto the bed, and put itself into the path of the dark substance. As it hit the robot the demon screamed in agony and the arm retracted. "You must stop this right now!" said the Buffybot.  
  
Spike entered the room and threw himself at the Tara-demon sending both of them smashing into the wall. The demon stood and simply hurled Spike right back out into the corridor. Buffybot jumped forwards and grappled with the Tara-demon. As the two of them wrestled, the demon's face contorted in pain. It released Willow who by now was almost unconscious. Dawn rushed towards Willow as she fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
The Buffybot dragged the demon to the top of the stairs. Spike joined in the attack and all three went smashing down into the hallway below.  
  
Spike punched at the demon but it just stood there, totally unfazed. "Idiot!" it spat. Its arm shot out, grabbed him, lifted him into the air and sent him flying straight across the living room. The Buffybot grasped the Tara-demon's throat, again making it cry out in pain.  
  
The demon looked at the robot, it's red eyes flaring even brighter. "This is not over", it growled, its form changing from Tara into a dark liquid- like substance. It shot through the hallway into the kitchen, smashing out of the windows and out into the night. By the time the robot had reached the garden it had gone.  
  
"Come back here, I was not finished" said the Buffybot.  
  
  
  
In the bedroom Dawn held Willow as she recovered from the attack.  
  
"She got away!" said Buffybot returning.  
  
"Was that…Tara?" asked Dawn.  
  
"No", said Willow defiantly, "There was nothing of Tara in there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have channeled Tara's essence. I know it."  
  
"You all right?" asked Spike, looking a little worse for wear himself.  
  
"No, and I won't be till I find Tara" raged Willow.  
  
"What if the demon, you know…" said Spike hesitantly.  
  
"She's alive, it may have fooled me for a while but if Tara were…gone...I'd feel it".  
  
Dawn had just noticed that the Buffybot had black, ash-like powder all over her.  
  
"What's that, on your clothes and on your hands?"  
  
"It came from the demon", explained the robot.  
  
"It was bloody strong", added Spike, "nothing seemed to hurt it except for when Buffy…"  
  
The Buffybot gave him a big smile  
  
"…when the robot touched it."  
  
"We had better tell Giles", said Dawn.  
  
"Call him, tell him about what we saw, it may help him work out what that thing was", said Willow.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Can you just give me some privacy for a little while?" replied Willow.  
  
"Sure, if you want ", whispered a worried Dawn.  
  
"I'm okay Dawn, I just need to do something"  
  
"We won't be far away, if you want us."  
  
"I know Dawnie", said Willow, giving her a sad smile.  
  
Dawn, Spike and the Buffybot went downstairs.  
  
"You all right bit?" asked Spike  
  
"I just wish I knew what all this was about", replied Dawn.  
  
  
  
Willow sat on her bed, crossed her legs and concentrated. A second later a small blue light appeared in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn had telephoned Giles and had described the demon to him.  
  
"And you're all okay" asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, but whatever that thing is, it must have Tara," said Dawn.  
  
"How's Willow?"  
  
"Worried, we all are."  
  
"Look, I want you all to come here."  
  
"There was one more thing", said Dawn, "Every time Buffybot touched it she seemed to cause it pain."  
  
"When she hit it?"  
  
"No, just by touching it. It was like it was burning and Buffy was covered in some sort of black powder afterwards."  
  
"OK, get yourselves over here, we need to come up with a plan."  
  
"It… looked just like her Giles."  
  
"I know Dawn."  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles had explained what had happened to Anya and Xander and then had spent the next ten minutes in the upper section of the store where the darker texts were kept.  
  
  
  
"I hate it when he goes quiet", said Anya, "it's never good news".  
  
"Poor Will, as if it hasn't been bad enough."  
  
"I know honey but I'm sure we'll find Tara." comforted Anya.  
  
Suddenly Giles spoke, "Oh god!"  
  
"Told you!" said Anya, throwing her arms up.  
  
Giles came down the stairs.  
  
"I know what we are dealing with, it's an Azairiel demon", said Giles.  
  
"A what?" asked Xander.  
  
"A shape taker, they used to call them Devil's Reflections."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sort of like a simulacrum".  
  
"Oh" said Xander, not pushing it any further.  
  
Anya leaned over and whispered, "It can copy the form of a human."  
  
Giles continued his explanation, "It's extremely rare. They have no real form of their own to speak of, just an abstract type of energy. They have the ability to imprint themselves to a mortal form by studying one over a period of time. They were mainly used for political or military purposes, performing assassinations or replacing people in powerful position. The thing Dawn saw must have been this demon studying Tara. It probably passed her window as it left Tara's room next door."  
  
"But why Tara, why would it want to copy her?" asked Anya.  
  
"There is no way of knowing", said Giles, "it may have been sent to spy on us or just to attack Willow, could be anything."  
  
"But Willow knew, that it wasn't really her?" said Xander.  
  
"Well", said Giles, "for a witch of Willow's ability, it was possible for her to detect that it did not contain Tara's true spirit. It must not have realized just how strong Willow is or how well she truly knows Tara."  
  
"OK, so now what do we do about it?" asked Xander.  
  
"Well, the first thing is to find it, and Tara of course. Killing it is going to be very difficult. Although it now has Tara's form, it can still assume it's natural state if it wishes and that will be almost impossible to destroy".  
  
"Dawn did say that the robot was able to hurt it", suggested Anya.  
  
"Yes, I've been thinking about that", replied Giles.  
  
  
  
  
  
In her bedroom Willow had remained motionless for over twenty minutes. Dawn watched her from the doorway, wanting to tell her what Giles had said but not wishing to disturb her.  
  
Suddenly Willow's trance like state changed. She smiled, "Tara!"  
  
She got up.  
  
"Dawn", said Willow, "let's get to the Magic Box then, I need to see Giles anyway."  
  
"But how did…"  
  
"It's okay Dawnie, I heard your thoughts."  
  
  
  
  
  
Three hours earlier the real Tara had regained consciousness. She looked around. It appeared to be some dingy looking motel room. She felt a little sore where the demon had hit her but otherwise she felt okay. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door. As she did so she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she dropped to her knees.  
  
The door opened. The girl that walked in was about twenty years old, slightly built, with long blonde hair. She spoke in a soft voice, "Don't bother trying to leave cousin, you can't."  
  
"B-Beth!" exclaimed Tara.  
  
"Nice to see you again Tara", said Beth.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Aren't you pleased to see me?"  
  
"I d-don't understand, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here cousin, I'm getting my life back, that's what I'm doing here."  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"Oh it's not that difficult! When you didn't come back, who do you think ended up filling your place? Well, guess what, I'm taking you home and there isn't a single thing you can do about it".  
  
"My friends will be looking for me."  
  
"I'm afraid not", said Beth smiling.  
  
"W-Willow will find me", said Tara angrily.  
  
"Sorry Tara, as far as your girlfriend is concerned, as far as all your friends are concerned, you are still with them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That demon, the one that attacked you, well, now it is you. Once it knocked you out and carried you to me outside, it went back and took your place", explained Beth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your friends would never accept you had just disappeared, they would try to find you. This way, the other Tara will just gradually make sure that all your friendships are broken and once they no longer care, she will just tell them she is leaving."  
  
"So j-just to get me home you summoned a demon, what are you messing with Beth?"  
  
"What am I messing with!" shouted Beth, "You get to live here, be happy, be loved. Do you know what it's like for me having to look after your father, your brother? My life is hell Tara and it's all your fault."  
  
"Y-you don't have to stay…"  
  
"Don't I? I was brought up to accept duty to the family Tara, something that you seem to have forgotten."  
  
"I won't stay there, even if you take me back."  
  
"Sorry Tara, you just don't get a choice. See this?" said Beth taking a talisman from her pocket, "It's makes a nice matching set with the one around your neck. Try any magic or try to escape and, well, you already felt what it can do. Try to call for help and I can activate it with this one. Oh, I wouldn't try removing it either, I can assure you that it would not be pleasant". She paused for a moment and then continued, "All those books the family has on demons, on magic, well, they came in very useful."  
  
Tara laughed, "So your answer to the lies of the family about demons and evil magic is to summon a demon and use a dark magic talisman!"  
  
"Laugh all you want Tara, this time tomorrow you will be on your way back home."  
  
"This isn't the way Beth".  
  
"You may as well settle yourself down for the night Tara. We leave tomorrow, as soon as I know that everything is going to plan".  
  
With that Beth left Tara alone.  
  
  
  
Tara sat back down on the bed. She thought about how bad her life had been before she had left home, before Sunnydale, before Willow. All her life she had been brought up to believe that both she and her mother were demons, that they were filled with dark magic. Her mother had lived a hard, sad life and Tara had been devastated when she had died, as she had been the only person before Willow that had ever truly loved her. When her father had attempted, at her last birthday, to force her to come home and take her mothers place, to become almost a slave to her own kin, she had discovered that the family legend was a lie. For generations the female line of her family had been controlled by the men, believing that they had the power to control the non-existent evil inside them. She was not a demon and her magic was pure. On that day her friends had stood against her family and for the first time in her life, except when she had been alone with Willow, she had truly felt special.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth had returned to her room and had prepared herself for the following day. She decided to get some rest and had been asleep for a couple of hours when she was awoken by the sudden appearance of the Tara-demon.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Beth.  
  
"The witch, she realized I was not the real Tara."  
  
"What! You were supposed to be able to convince them…"  
  
"It was the brat that set them off! She saw me before I had chance to take Tara's place and aroused their suspicion. I tried to cover for it but your cousin's witch bitch was stronger than I expected. Don't worry, you will still get what you want. I will just have to use a more permanent solution."  
  
"That's not what I asked for, I don't want anyone killed."  
  
"It is no longer about what you want girl."  
  
  
  
As Tara sat, huddled on the bed in the next room she saw a small blue light come through the wall.  
  
It moved over and then hovered just in front of her. She smiled, "Willow!"  
  
  
  
  
  
They were now all assembled at the Magic Box. Willow had gone over to Giles and told him that she had used a locating spell to find Tara and that she knew exactly where she was. Giles had also gone over all the information that he had found out about the demon.  
  
"Well, at least we know the robot can hurt it", said Giles.  
  
"I was thinking about that", said Willow, "I think it's probably the electrical field that the Buffybot gives out that is causing it to burn the demon."  
  
"I agree", said Giles, "It's reacting with the unstable energy of the demon's true form."  
  
"So at least we know we can harm it with electricity " stated Anya trying to sound positive.  
  
"But how do we use that to destroy it?" asked Giles, "The robot hurt it but it's not nearly powerful enough to kill it. If it knows it's vulnerable, it's not going to go anywhere near a large power source."  
  
"Then we will bring one to it", said Willow defiantly,  
  
"What?" asked Giles.  
  
"Me!" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"Willow, I can't let you take on that thing directly."  
  
"Giles, you can help me or I'll go alone", said Willow.  
  
"I don't like this Willow."  
  
"Giles, It's Tara. If you could have risked your life to save Buffy's, wouldn't you have?"  
  
Giles sighed. There was little point in arguing about it and deep down he knew that he would have done exactly the same. "Well, even then we will also need to contain it. If it returns to it's other form we will have no chance at all."  
  
"Then we need a plan", said Willow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara sat quietly in the dark. She had heard voices in the next room but so far no one had been back to check on her.  
  
She thought about the mistakes that Beth was making. Not only was she risking a great deal by involving herself with demons but she was also continuing, in her own way, the family's sin of trying to manipulate people and force them into duty through control.  
  
She felt the talisman around her neck. As long as it was there she knew she had little option than to go along with what was happening. She was comforted by the fact that Willow would be coming for her soon but this also filled her with concern about her friends having to go up against the demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next door, in Beth's room at the Motel, the Tara-Demon was contemplating its next move.  
  
It spoke to Beth, "Go, take the girl and leave here right now. I will go back, find them and this time I will finish it."  
  
"I told you, I never wanted anyone to die. Please, just leave, it's all gone wrong, just…go", pleaded Beth.  
  
"You should have considered that before summoning me child, this is not a game."  
  
"Please…"  
  
"Do as you wish girl, go, stay, it no longer matters. I was summoned for a task and I will not stop until it is completed."  
  
"But why, I don't want you to!"  
  
"There are rules mortal, when you summoned me you made your request and one way or another that will be fulfilled."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I have no more time for this. I am going to find them."  
  
  
  
The door smashed of its hinges.  
  
  
  
"You do not need to find me", said the Buffybot, "I am already here."  
  
The robot ran at the demon and grabbed it. As before the robot's touch caused it intense pain and this was reflected in the demons face. Buffybot took hold and threw the demon through the window and into car park outside.  
  
Spike was waiting. He raced forwards and swung the axe he was carrying taking off one of the demons arms. The Tara-demon swung around and smashed Spike straight into one of the vehicles.  
  
The Buffybot jumped out of the window and launched itself at the demon only to be sent flying over the parked cars into the empty driveway beyond. The demon picked up its severed arm and holding it in place simply rejoined it to its main body.  
  
The Tara-demon headed after the Buffybot. Spike came up behind it and swung the axe at it again only for the demon to grab it in mid air and wrench it from his grasp.  
  
It swung it around narrowly missing Spike as he ducked underneath it. The Buffybot came again at the demon. It tried to swing the axe at the robot but it blocked the attack and the robot's touch made it drop the weapon. Spike and Buffybot rained blow after blow to the demon but apart from the robot's physical contact, nothing seemed to hurt it. The demon finally managed to send the Buffybot crashing across the driveway.  
  
Spike jumped at the Tara-demon again and with all his strength tried to hold it in place. The demon was far stronger than any vampire but Spike held his ground as it pounded into him. Even as it hurled him into another of the cars he had done what he intended. The Buffybot was now behind the demon and before it could react it clamped its arms around it. The Tara- demon struggled to break free of the grasp but the Buffybot's strength and the pain of its contact prevented it from escaping. It tried desperately to change its form, to get away from the robot, only to find that it was no longer able to.  
  
"I think we had unfinished business".  
  
The Tara-demon looked up to see Willow standing a short distance away from it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn looked around the corner of the building she was hiding behind, which was safely away from the battle and watched what was happening. She turned and looked at Giles who was just a few feet away from her. He sat inside a hastily drawn pentagram on the ground and holding a book in one hand and an amulet in the other he recited the restraining spell that was preventing the demon from changing its form.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow looked at the demon in front of her that still held Tara's form. Willow's total black eyes glared straight into the fire red eyes of the demon.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to hurt me do you, 'lover'", it said.  
  
  
  
Willow did not speak, the anger in her face saying all that was needed. She held her hands forward and as Willow had told her, the Buffybot held on tight to the demon and raised herself slightly off the ground.  
  
  
  
Lighting flared from Willow's hands directly towards the demon and the robot. The Buffybot, acting as a conductor, channeled the power directly into the Tara-demon. Its cries were deafening as the witch poured more and more power into it. The robot and the demon glowed brightly as the power cascaded around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the motel room, Beth had been watching the battle rage.  
  
Xander was almost upon her before she had spotted him.  
  
"Keep back if you don't want me to hurt Tara" said Beth, holding the talisman up.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep calm," stated Xander holding his hands up and backing off slightly, "Anyway, it's not my style to hit women".  
  
Beth felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around.  
  
Anya floored her with an impressive left hook. "I on the other hand have no such problems" smiled Anya leaning over and looking down at her. She bent down and picked up the talisman. "Ok, now how does this thing work!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow kept up her attack, the determination to destroy this thing that dared to look like her Tara giving her the strength to keep going. She was definitely damaging the demon and its surface was showing the signs of the assault. However it was still very much alive.  
  
  
  
The demon struggled to try to break the robots grasp but it was impossible while Willow was still attacking it. Through it's agony the demon screamed, "You can hurt me 'sweetheart' but you just don't have enough to destroy me and as soon as you run out of power, I am going to enjoy taking you apart!"  
  
  
  
Willow carried on but she could feel herself weakening. Suddenly she fell to her knees. Her resolve to defeat this monster stopped her from giving in but she could not go on much longer.  
  
  
  
"You just don't have the power to kill me witch!" snarled the Tara-demon,  
  
  
  
"Maybe n-not alone."  
  
  
  
Willow turned to see Tara, her Tara, kneel down by her side. Tara held out her left hand and they looked at each other for a brief moment. Willow put her own right hand with her lover's and Tara gave control of her power over to Willow. Tara raised her free hand and with Willow doing the same, the joint power of the two witches arced towards the demon.  
  
  
  
Two human-like entities, one a demon, one a machine, neither of which were who they appeared to be, were blasted with a torrent of immense electrical power. The demon began to glow so bright that it was almost impossible to look at. With a final roar of agony it exploded, throwing the Buffybot backwards through the air and it fell heavily to the ground. It lay there, not moving.  
  
  
  
Still kneeling, Willow and Tara turned to face each other. Willow's eyes were now their natural green colour and she looked into Tara's big blue eyes. For a few moments they just stared at each other until finally Tara spoke, "Hi sweetie!"  
  
Both of them, laughing and crying at the same time just collapsed in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
Dawn looked across and smiled at the reunion of the two lovers. She told Giles that it was all over and the two of them headed back towards the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
  
  
Spike had looked better. The fight with the demon had left him bloodied and bruised. He walked over to the robot.  
  
"Well, I guess that this things fried", he said looking at the Buffybot. It was covered in ash from the demon and part of its fake skin had peeled away.  
  
Buffybot blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Kiss me Spike, you handsome beast", said the Buffybot, as perky as ever.  
  
Spike shook his head and held his hand out to help the robot up. Nothing was ever going to shift that bloody programming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara walked back to the motel room arm in arm with Willow. Giles and Xander were standing outside the door. She gave them both a big hug. She looked at Willow and said,  
  
"I need to talk to Beth, can you give me a few minutes."  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara opened the door and went inside. Anya was keeping watch over Beth and Dawn stood to one side. The look of hatred that showed on Dawn's face as she looked at Beth changed as soon as she saw Tara. She ran over, "Thank god your safe." Tara put her arms around Dawn and embraced her. After a few seconds Tara looked towards Anya and said, "Thanks again for removing the talisman." Anya gave a tilt of her head and replied, "You're welcome."  
  
"Can I speak to Beth alone for a moment?" said Tara. She let go of Dawn who gave one last look of disgust towards Beth before leaving. Tara gave Anya a hug and then Anya too left the room leaving just the two cousins alone.  
  
  
  
"Tara…" said Beth not looking at her.  
  
Tara walked over and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Beth, what you did, it was incredibly stupid. When you play around with that kind of power you risk so much, for yourself and also for the world. This isn't the right way. You are looking for your answers in the wrong places."  
  
"You don't know what it's like..." said Beth quietly.  
  
"Yes I do", said Tara, "I watched my Mother endure it for seventeen years. It's a lie Beth, it's a sick lie. Do you know how many times, since I found out, that I have cried thinking of the life that my Mother never got to have just because of them. You don't owe them anything. The duty they speak of is based on lies."  
  
"It's family..."  
  
"True family doesn't do that to itself Beth. It's more than about sharing the same blood. What you did here, you are just continuing that cycle. It needs to be broken. You don't belong there and you need to get away from it."  
  
"It's not that easy Tara."  
  
"It is if you let it be."  
  
"I can't… I don't know how to."  
  
"When I first came here, I didn't fit in. I felt alone. I tried to find connections with people but they just didn't want to know. It was really hard. Then it happened. Just one moment, a single moment that changed my life forever. Since I first saw Willow my life became something wonderful and now not only do I have someone who cares about me, I have friends, true family. I'm not the person I was Beth. That first step is difficult but if you don't take it then you will never truly give yourself the chance.  
  
"Tara…. I just don't think I can."  
  
"That is ultimately your decision but whatever you decide Beth, I want you to promise me something, that you won't mess with any more dark magic, no more demons. Whatever else you decide to do, that way will only bring you more pain."  
  
Beth looked away, "I..know…I promise."  
  
Tara got up, paused for a moment and then said, "Find your life Beth."  
  
"Tara…What is going happen to me?"  
  
"Well, I would expect the owner of this Motel is not going to be very pleased with the damage but apart from that then there are some very special people outside that deserve an apology."  
  
Tara went to leave but before she opened the door she stopped and said, "I could not have stayed Beth, the talisman, the pain, it would not have compared with being separated from my friends….from Willow. I can't live your life for you Beth, only you can do that. I hope you find it!"  
  
Tara turned and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all got back to the Summer's house about three am in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well I think she got off too lightly", said Dawn.  
  
"So do I" agreed Anya.  
  
"There wasn't much we could do Dawn, in terms of human laws it would have been impossible to make a case", explained Giles.  
  
"Well that lame apology wasn't much. You should have left me alone with her for five minutes!" said Dawn.  
  
"Ah, you have all the makings of an excellent vengeance demon!" stated Anya, smiling. She noticed all the shocked faces looking back at her and then quickly added "but of course you are far too young and sweet and nice and …  
  
"Ok, time we should be going", said Xander trying to rescue his girlfriend, "I'll come over tomorrow Will and fix the kitchen window".  
  
"Thanks Xander".  
  
They said their goodnights and made their way off home.  
  
"That was one of those things I do wasn't it sweetie", whispered Anya as they went down the street.  
  
"Anya, it just wouldn't be you if you didn't" said Xander and put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
"Well if all the evils are done for the night, I'll be off too" said Spike.  
  
"Spike...thank you", said Tara.  
  
"From me too", added Willow.  
  
He gave them a nod and went to leave.  
  
"Goodnight Spike, I had fun on our date!" said the Buffybot.  
  
He walked out into the street mumbling something quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
"Well that just leaves me I suppose" said Giles, "I'm really glad you are alright Tara. Willow, you know that was a big risk you took tonight, I hope you realize that."  
  
"I do Giles but it was worth it", she said smiling at Tara.  
  
"Well, I'll say goodnight then".  
  
He gave Dawn, Tara and Willow a hug each and went to leave. He noticed the Buffybot looking left out and so he went over and gave her a hug too.  
  
"Bye Giles" she said with a big smile.  
  
  
  
Willow looked at the robot. She had definitely seen better days. "Buffybot, I'm going to need to give you a complete checkup. You did really well tonight and we're very proud of you. For now though I want you to take yourself off-line and tomorrow we will see about fixing you up better than ever.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Goodnight Tara, Willow. Goodnight Dawn, sweet dreams", said Buffybot and with that she sat on the couch and shut herself down.  
  
  
  
"Well then", said Willow, "young lady, it is well past your bedtime."  
  
"Okay, okay, I can take a big hint. See you guys in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Dawn" said Tara.  
  
"Goodnight" said Dawn and she went to climb the stairs to bed.  
  
  
  
"Alone at last" said Willow putting her arms around her lover.  
  
"No Willow", whispered Tara, "never alone". She brushed her hand through Willow's red hair and kissed her tenderly.  
  
  
  
Dawn watched them from the stairs and then giving them some privacy, she continued on to her room, a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following evening Spike had decided to take the night off. He sat at the bar and ordered another drink. He was still in a fair bit of pain from the previous night's battle.  
  
"My now, you certainly look like someone who's been through the wars", said the demon sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, you could say that."  
  
"Why don't you let me buy you a drink", said the friendly stranger.  
  
"Erm... Thanks" said Spike.  
  
"I'm new in town, just getting to know people."  
  
"Well, this isn't the friendliest of towns for a demon".  
  
"Oh, I don't know, it seems nice so far. Hey do you know of any good places for some poker action?"  
  
"One or two", said Spike interested, "you got kittens?"  
  
"Well I do have a few tabbies that I brought with me."  
  
"Then I think I may know of a game."  
  
"Thanks. The name's Clement by the way". The wrinkly demon held out his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth stood at the bus station waiting for her way out of this horrible town. It was almost nine pm and the overnight bus home should soon be there. She looked at the extra ticket, the one that should have been Tara's and cursed to herself that everything had fallen apart so badly. She hated the thought of what she was going back to and she had spent most of the day wondering whether to just leave home herself like Tara had suggested. Duty to the family had been drummed into her from a child and unlike Tara, she was not sure if she was brave enough to stand against it.  
  
"It will probably be here in about five minutes" said a voice behind her.  
  
She turned to see Willow standing there, lit eerily from the station's lights.  
  
"What do you want" said Beth angrily  
  
"Just to be sure you are leaving", said Willow calmly.  
  
She looked Beth in the eyes and added, shaking her head slightly, "Summoning a demon. Not a bright move. You are lucky it didn't just turn on you."  
  
Beth looked away but Willow walked around to meet her stare again.  
  
"I wanted to say this. You should be thankful that after all the damage you caused, all the harm you could have caused, that Tara was able to forgive you".  
  
She circled around Beth until she stood facing her again. "You see, that is part of what makes Tara so special; her compassion, her kindness, her ability to always see the best in others…even you". Willow smiled "Those are just some of the reasons that I love her so much…I want you to remember that."  
  
Beth tried to look away again but the intensity from Willow's gaze had her transfixed.  
  
Willow paused for a second and continued slowly, "What you promised. To Tara. I want you to be really sure that you meant it".  
  
Willow turned and began to walk away. She stopped suddenly "Oh, Beth, there is one last thing I want you to think about, in case you or any other members of your family ever try anything like this again."  
  
"What?" said Beth nervously.  
  
Willow looked straight at her, her eyes darkening momentarily.  
  
"I'm not the same as Tara!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn was getting ready for bed and had just come out of the bathroom. She looked across at the door to her late sisters bedroom. She pushed it open gently and looked inside. The Buffybot sat on the bed. It was recharging and currently offline, its face looking passively into the darkness. Dawn stood there for a moment and then said in a whisper, "Goodnight Buffy".  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow entered the bedroom. She had walked for a short while thinking about where they were with everything. Buffybot had proven herself more than capable in battle and with a little more work she would be completely back to normal. They had defeated the latest demon threat and the plan to bring Buffy back was going ahead. Most of all though Tara was safe and well. She had thought about how she had felt when she thought it was really Tara that was arguing with her and she vowed to herself to make sure that they would never fall out with each other like that for real.  
  
  
  
Tara looked up from the bed where she was reading a magazine.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been sweetie?" asked Tara.  
  
"Just walking, clearing my thoughts" said Willow.  
  
"Are you okay baby?"  
  
"Never better!"  
  
"Then come to bed," said Tara smiling.  
  
"Mmm.Best offer I've had today" replied Willow.  
  
"Oh, you are getting offers now are you?"  
  
"Hundreds" said Willow, as she undressed "but I always tell them that I'm already spoken for."  
  
"Too right you are!" said Tara. She paused and added in a softer voice, "I guess I should thank you for saving me again. It's kind of getting to be a habit."  
  
"I'm not counting baby. Anyway, this time we saved each other".  
  
Willow got into the bed and nestled up to her lover.  
  
"Tired?" asked Tara giving Willow a seductive glance.  
  
"Nope" replied Willow, shaking her head, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Good, me neither."  
  
Willow cast a spell to turn off the light and sank down underneath the sheets. 


End file.
